


Three-Eyed Raven

by ideliagirl



Series: Things you'd find north of the wall [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of past abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideliagirl/pseuds/ideliagirl
Summary: Listless and uncertain of their life and career choices, best friends Jon and Sansa travel to a Children of the Forest commune to take The Three-Eyed Raven, a potion that's supposed to show them what to do with the rest of their lives. It has an unexpected outcome. Although it's not that unexpected to the people who know them best.Or: Jon and Sansa Get Stoned and Fuck in a Cave.





	Three-Eyed Raven

**Author's Note:**

> After a long illness and surgery, I'm on the mend, but procrastinating with my Jon and Sansa's Excellent Use of Furniture series.
> 
> Hopefully this will get me back into the Jonsa writing frame of mind.
> 
> The idea for this work came after I tried to proofread something while still in pain and on medication. Have you ever tried to proofread on Vicodin? It's a trip ya'll.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“No.” Jon replied, pointing at his temple. “I’m finally thinking clearly.”

“Okay, just for future reference….” Sansa shot back, her hands folding over the tabletop. “when someone says _that,_ it’s usually is a clear-cut sign they are _indeed_ out of their mind.”

“Sannnsss.”

She picked up her fork again and dug into her lunch. “Oh, don’t whine at me, I’ve only got fifteen more minutes of my lunch break and I want to spend it with my level-headed, reliable, best friend.” She jokingly looks around the restaurant. “Did he come today, by the way?”

“Yes. He’s right here.” Jon scrubbed a hand through his inky curls, sighing long and deep. “The same level-headed and reliable Jon Snow I’ve always been, living the same boring, tedious, mind-numbing, hum-drum—“

“Those are all synonyms, Jon. I think you’ve made your point.” Sansa smiled, but then it faltered. “I’m sorry if being alive, and able to sleep in the same bed for longer than a month, and have lunch with me three days a week is so awful—“

He grimaced and took a sip of his beer. “Sans, that’s not what I meant—“

She shook her head in agitation and continued. “But you see, I actually kind of like knowing you’ll be sitting across from me, instead of fighting the Wight army, or falling off the….” She rolled her hand, “ _big ice thingy_ —“

“The Wall, Sansa!” He laughed exasperatedly. “It’s called The Wall. I’ve written you, like 50 letters from atop that ‘ _big ice thingy_ ’ and never in any of those letters did I call it that.”

“Nevertheless.” She took out her wallet to pay the bill. “I realize you’re having an existential crisis since leaving The Night’s Watch, but _I’m_ glad to not be worrying all the time that you’re going to die.”

“It’s not that.” He pulled his cash out before she did, dropping it next to the check and waving her hand away. “It was the right time for me to leave The Watch, I know it was the right move—“ He sighed.

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled gently. “But?”

He smiled back the same and shrugged. “But I don’t know what the next move in life is.”

“So, it’s the cult, right?” She asked as they left the restaurant and he walked her back to her job. “The one you wrote to me about?”

He shook his head. “No, The Children of the Forest are not a cult.”

“Uh, yeah, they are.” She looked at him and nodded. “You even wrote about them in your letters, saying you ‘ _had to deal with the hippie-dippie, granola-munching, nature-worshipping cult called the Children of the Forest again today, fuck them, what a bunch of freaks’_.”

“Gods, your memory!” He laughed. “And still you call The Wall the ‘ _big ice thingy_ ’.”

She stopped and turned to him in the middle of the sidewalk. “Are they a cult, or not?”

“Um,” he rolled his eyes and shuffled his feet. “they may have some cult-ish qualities. But that’s not why I want to go.”

“No.” She smirked. “You’d just be using them for their drugs.”

“Actually.” He smirked back. “ _We’d_ just be using them for their drugs.”

Sansa shook her head, laughing. “See? That’s the part that makes me think you’ve lost your mind.” She lifted her hand to tick off her fingers. “You want me to travel north of the border….to the commune of a cult…to barricade myself in a cave for a night….and take psychedelic drugs….so they will show me what I should do with my life.”

He lowered his head but looked up at her through his eyelashes. “That would all be accurate.”

She started walking again.

“Sans.” He began to follow her. “I already reserved the time, and paid the money. One thousand gold dragons.”

She turned back to him, her eyes narrowed and furious. “You have a _thousand dragons_ to spend on this?!”

“But not to _waste_ on this!” He implored, his hands folded and begging. “Which I would be if I don’t go. Theon said—“

“Oh, NO good idea has EVER started with the words ‘ _Theon said_ ’!”

“Theon said it really helped him.”

Sansa took his hands in hers. “Jon, you’re 26. You thought you’d be with The Night’s Watch forever, you thought you’d be with Ygritte forever. But you got injured and Ygritte turned out to be a cheating bitch.” Her eyes softened and she brushed a curl back from his forehead. “You got thrown for a loop, but you’re still the same Jon. And it’s okay for you to not have your whole life figured out right now.”

“Sansa. I’m tired of us doing everything we’re supposed to do and still ending up right--or _further behind_ —where we started.” He rubbed his thumb over a spot on her hand. “I climb up through the ranks of the Watch Brothers to become the youngest Commander in 100 years and then I get injured, in one fell swoop, I’m riding a desk towards a life I don’t want.” He stepped back and put his fists in his pockets. “I’m a faithful, considerate boyfriend to a woman I loved, in one fell swoop, I find out she’s screwed half the able-bodied guys north of the neck.”

“Jon, if this is about Ygritte—“

“It’s _not.”_ He stated firmly. “I follow the rules, never set _one foot_ off the straight and narrow, and I thought it would lead me somewhere, but it really hasn’t. So if crossing the border so I can drop acid in a cave is gonna help me figure out my life….well then that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Her face was resolute. “Then that’s what you should do. But believing the Children of the Forest’s claim that this craziness is some sort of life-counseling, is just craziness in of itself. And I’m not gonna do it with you.”

“You need this too, Sans.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really.” He nodded firmly. “Cheerleading, debate team, homecoming court. You get into a top-tier college and it’s dean’s list every semester and a crazy fuck of a boyfriend—“

Her whole body tensed. “Do not bring him up!”

“I’m not. Sans, I’m _sorry_.” He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as an apology. “But six years to get a Master’s degree in a field you don’t even care about and you have to leave the city you’ve dreamed of living in your whole life because you had to get away from an ex.” He squeezed the shoulder with one hand and tugged up her chin that had fallen in defeat with the other. “You chose the major because your advisor told you it was the safe bet and you chose the boyfriend because he was the family-friend- golden-boy and the parents pushed you two together.”

She lifted her watery eyes to the sky. “Jon….I…I’m not—“

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” He whispered truthfully, lightly brushing his lips against her forehead. “But you’re a receptionist at a portable dog-grooming company, you live with your parents and the only time you ever go out is old-movie-night at Hodor’s Theatre with me.” He sighed dejectedly and stepped back. “Can either one of us say we’re happy?”

She looked down at her sensible shoes on the pavement. “I’m….um, _satisfied_ ….with my life.”

“That’s not happy, Sans.”

She smiled at him sadly. “How many people can say they’re happy, Jon?”

“We deserve to be. I truly believe that.” He replied earnestly. “You, especially.”

She nodded and chewed on her lip. “I’m not sold on the idea. But I’ll think about it.” She pointed back down the street. “I’ve gotta get back to work.”

She began to walk away.

“There’s another reason you should do it, Sans.”

“What’s that?”

“Because of the hallucinogenic properties, you’re supposed to have someone you trust there with you.” He shrugged at her. “You’ve been my best friend for ten years, and I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Her eyes narrowed before she rolled them at him. “Oh, that was a low blow, Jon.”

“Wasn’t meant to be a low blow, Sans.” He smiled at her genuinely. “Just the truth.”

“Damn it. There’s no one I trust more than you, either.” She chuckled begrudgingly, walking backwards towards her job. “ _Fine_ , I’ll do it…..but if I end up traipsing through the forest naked and singing about how ‘ _love is peace and we all need to surrender to the universe_ ’ you are explaining it all to my parents.”

 

 

 

Four days later, they found themselves in another kingdom, being guided into a cave by a woman wearing face-paint and long green robes.

“Explain to me about why we need to be sealed in the cave from sundown to sun-up?” Sansa asked, skepticism dripping in her tone.

The woman however, didn’t blink an eye. “Because of the Three-Eyed Raven’s mind-expanding properties, we’ve found it best to have the guests experience the potion in a safe and secure environment until it’s effects have worn off.”

“Oh, I see.” Sansa replied with a smirk. “You don’t want us running around stoned out of our minds.”

The woman held her hands together in worship. “The Three-Eyed Raven experience is a spiritual and transcendental journey through the outermost edges of our minds and souls.”

Sansa looked over at Jon and mouthed ‘ _stoned out of our minds’_.

He stifled a chuckle under his fist.

The woman began again, ending Jon and Sansa’s journey through the passage of the cave into the cave itself, which was laid out with the glow of fuel-lit torches and soft, thick pillows and blankets lining the floor. “It can be quite surreal to those who are pure.”

“Virgins?” Jon questioned with creased brows.

“No, those who have not taken mystical aids before.” The woman corrected, pointing to a brass bell hanging from a wall. “There is the bell which can be rung if one of you believes the other is in distress, but I’ve been a guide for over twenty years and that has yet to happen.” She twirled back around to face them, and handed them two glass vials filled with red liquid. “Just surrender to the universe and allow it to show you what you need.”

Jon thanked the woman and she made her way out.

Sansa dropped her bags and glared at Jon. “Okay ‘ _surrender to the universe’_? She used the exact line I said when I was making fun of this! We need to get the hell out of here.”

Just as she finished, they both heard the distinct sound of the cave being sealed.

“Too late now, Stark.”

“Okay, then you just take it, and I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“You remember how many times I watched that highly un-factual, extremely sappy biopic of Good Queen Alysanne because you loved it so much?”

She closed her eyes and answered through gritted teeth. “Yeah.”

“You owe me.” He handed her a vial and dropped down on the padded floor. “Come on, don’t make me get ‘ _stoned out of my mind_ ’ all alone.”

She took off her jacket and sat down next to him. “Fine, but if after taking this I don’t discover I’m destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms or better yet be on a very popular reality show, I’m gonna be super-pissed, Jon Snow.”

He clinked their two vials together. “Bottoms up, Stark.”

 

 

The softest skin. A sweet taste bursting across his tongue. Nails stinging deliciously down his back. Raspy moans humming an unforgettable chorus in his ear. Tight, wet heat surrounding him in the best feeling he has ever or will ever feel in his whole life.

Her fingers running through silky curls. Strong muscled limbs surrounding her. Hot moist breath on the back of her neck and collarbone. Rough tongue and teeth gently biting her nipples and earlobes before soothing them with soft lips. The tug on her scalp as her hair is wrapped up in hands and she’s pulled closer. Feeling so full and so complete with the perfect stretch of her walls.

 

 

She awoke slowly, stretching out her beautifully exhausted muscles, feeling more content than she’s felt in years—if ever. She felt so wonderful that she was sure she was in a dream and very much desired to stay in it for as long as she could, snuggling into the soft bed and into the solid warmth next to her.

“Oh, my.” Sansa heard a female voice say. “The potion rarely has this effect, and even so, I didn’t sense when I met you that this was an aspect of your relationship.”

“Huh?” A gruffer, sleepier voice asked from beside her.

She felt something pull her body toward where the gruff voice had come from and when she realized it was an arm, she slowly opened her eyes to find Jon’s staring right back at her.

“The sun has risen and a new day has dawned.” The guide from last night stated. “We hope you have listened to what the universe was telling you.” She followed with a softer mumble of “ _if you managed to get any universe-listening done last night.”_

Jon and Sansa gingerly sat up from their soft cocoon of warm blankets, naked flesh and each other’s limbs to find the smirking priestess at the foot of their make-shift bed. “The cave has been unsealed and you can make your way out at any time you wish.” She gestured around to many spots on the floor of the cave. “I’m sure you can recover your clothes yourself. Have a blessed day.” She folded her hands and floated out.

She heard Jon’s breathing ratchet up from beside her, and could still feel the heat of his arms around her waist. He gently unfurled them and shook his head. “Sans, we didn’t--?”

“No. No, of course we didn’t. No, I’m sure she’s just being cheeky in retaliation for the way I act—“ She squirmed down a little further and felt the tell-tale and oh-so-delicious ache in her body. “Yeah, we did, _we totally did_.” She dropped her head down to her chest. “No way to deny we had a _whole bunch_ _of sex_ last night.”

“Uh-huh. Even as I was asking, I knew that we had.” He moaned long and low next to her.

She felt her body tingle at the sound. “Okay, could you not moan that way, please?”

He turned his head to her in disbelief. “Okay, could you not _smell that good_ , please?”

“What the hell? Like I have any control over how I sm—“ She looked over at him, saw the twinkle in his eye and burst into a giggle.

He joined her and they both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“Sans?” He began, giving her a cheeky smile. “What the hell did we do?”

She shook her head, smiling back at him. “I don’t know. I’m only remembering parts of it right now….but whatever it was,” she poked her finger jokingly into his arm. “I’m sure it was your fault.”

“Same ol’ story, huh, Stark.” He stood up out of the covers, completely naked and stretched his arms over his head.

She looked away and gestured in the direction of where she believed her clothes were. “Could you hand me my--?”

He noticed the shyness. “Really, Sans?” He chuckled lowly. “As wrecked as our bodies are this morning, do you really think we haven’t seen each other naked?”

“Just throw me my clothes, smart-ass.” She laughed back at him.

 

 

 

Back in the car, barreling down the King’s Road, his hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and she couldn’t stop fiddling with the radio.

Finally, she turned it off, sat back in her seat and sighed. “So….any career insights? Lifestyle acumens to adhere to?”

He took his eyes off the road for a half-second to look at her and shook his head. “Nope, just naked flashes of the eldest Stark daughter.”

She quickly laughed.

“How ‘bout you?” He asked shot back irreverently. “Anything profound?”

“Not unless you consider refocusing memories of the former Lord Commander wrapping my legs around his waist and fucking me like his life depended on it....to be profound.”

“Wow, so it really happened, huh?”

“Yeah, but we knew that.” She tried to stop the wavering lilt to her voice. “Were you hoping that it hadn’t?”

The car swerved slightly on the road. “No! Of course not.” He answered a little too quickly, then exhaled deeply. “No. Fuck, Sans….. I don’t know how to answer that.”

“Jon,” she reached out to touch his arm, comforting him. “When was the last time we censored ourselves around each other?”

“Okay. It’s something I regret.” He joined their fingers together. “Without it actually being something I _regret_ ….if that makes any sense.”

“Perfect sense.” She smiled widely at him. Then she tapped her thumbs against her thighs, and the smile turned into a sly grin. “Did you call me ‘sweet, beautiful Sansa’ like, 80,000 times?”

“Yep,” his lips popped the ‘p’ on the end of the word and he nodded profusely. “yes, I did.” The sly grin forming on his lips matched her own. “Did you moan for me to pull your hair and smack your ass?”

Sansa cleared her throat. “Um, yes,” she bit her lower lip. “yes, that’d be me.”

“How can you bend your leg so far behind your—?“ He gestured over his shoulder.

“Ballet. Seven years.” She nodded and turned to him. “Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?”

“Lys. 48 hour leave.”

She smacked his shoulder happily. “Jon Snow! I didn’t know you had it in you!”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t dating Ygritte yet, and a six-month tour in the freezing cold will make a man incredibly happy to be somewhere warm.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to write a thank-you to the Lyseni. I’m pretty sure you went down on me for about an hour and a half.”

He rubbed his face. “Fuck, no wonder my jaw hurts.”

She cringed, then chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Uh, no.” He smirked at her. “That is definitely _not_ something you need to apologize to me for.”

She laughed loudly and he did too, forgetting for a moment, until a silence began to hang in the air.

She spoke first. “So……we had sex.”

“Yes, we did.” He nodded to himself more than anyone. “Although, can we really say, ‘had sex’ when we did it as many times as we did?”

“I don’t think there is a way to pluralize it, Jon.”.

“Yeah, but that’s kind of fixed-thinking.” He gestured animatedly. “You say ‘had sex’, and it could mean one time, or fifteen.”

She furrowed her brow, thinking hard. “Had sexes?

He burst into laughter. “Sansa, no, that just sounds stupid.”

“Then it’s probably a good thing it’s not correct and we’re just being utterly ridiculous.” She grinned widely at him. “Speaking of which--Jon, are we really discussing the complete idiocy of sex grammar as a way to avoid the fact that we fucked each other over and over until we just couldn’t move anymore?”

“And it was fucking incredible?”

“It really was, so, _so very_ _good_.”

Silence.

He rubbed his forehead. “Oh. Man.”

She blew a lock of hair off hers. “Yeah. Yeah, this is just remarkably inconvenient.”

“Sans,” He looked at her honestly. “Could you not tell Robb?”

“Really?” She deadpanned. “You don’t want me to tell my older brother—who owns a direwolf the size of a small horse—that we got high and fucked each other senseless on the floor of a cave?”

He nudged her with his elbow. “Point taken.”

Hours later, he pulled up to her parent’s house and got out to get her bags from the trunk of his car.

“Lunch, Tuesday?”

“Of course.” He smiled, nodding. “You mind if we go to Hot Pie’s instead of Mordane’s? They have Fish&Chips on Tuesday—“

“And I know how much you love that.” She smiled back at him. “Of course, Jon. I already figured that we would.”

“Without me even saying it.” He chewed on the side of his lip. “That’s why we’re best friends.”

“And we will be for as long as you’ll have me.” She took her bag from his hand and laid hers on top of his.

“Well, damn, Stark.” He chuckled. “You’ve just condemned yourself to a lifetime of being my best friend.”

“I’ll see you later, Snow.” She started up the walk.

“Hey, Sans.” He called out and she stopped, turning back to him. “I think it was.”

She looked confused. “Was?”

“You said in the cave that whatever happened it was probably my fault.”

“Well yeah,” She laughed at him. “You talked me into dropping acid with you on a hippie commune.”

“No….I, um….” He looked sheepishly down at his hands. “I meant specifically, the sex.”

She breathed out audibly. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Well we were already starting to feel the effects a little bit, as I was very strangely intrigued by the stone ceiling and you were singing—horribly off key, I might add—‘ _The Boy on the Flying Trapeze’_ ”. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I looked over at you and I thought a strand of your hair was a lick of flame so I reached out to touch it and accidently touched the bare skin of your back peeking out from your tank top and it’s a lot softer than the skin I usually touch.”

“Oh.” She whispered, her heart skipping.

“And you just felt so good, I couldn’t stop myself from touching you more. And you turned to me and you just looked so good, I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in. And your lips just tasted so good, I couldn’t stop myself from kissing other parts of you. And so on, and so on.”

“Well,” She grinned to reassure him. “Both you and Robb taught me self-defense after I broke up with Joffrey. So, I’m pretty sure if I didn’t _want_ you to do all that, your blood would be painted on the floor of that cave. Seems it’s not entirely your fault, Jon.”

He winked at her and backed down the walk. “See ya, Sans.”

 

 

As soon as Sansa closed the front door, she bounded up the stairs to her room and took out her phone, scrolling down to the number that rested underneath Jon’s in the speed-dial list.

“Hey, what up, Red? How was the cave trip?” The voice answered.

“Margaery,” Sansa began, almost hyperventilating. “I think I may have—or at least partly may have—done something really stupid.”

“Slept with Snow, huh?” Margaery chuckled.

Sansa stopped short. “Why would that be the first thing you’d say?”

“I’m right, aren’t I?” After Sansa’s prolonged silence, Margaery laughed louder. “Oh, come on, you tell me yesterday that you’re going on ‘ _a long strange trip_ ’ with tall, dark and handsome--of course you screwed him! Good for you.”

“Is Robb there in the room with you?”

“No.” Margaery answered from Highgarden. “He went to get our take-out food. But even if he were here, he wouldn’t be all that surprised. We were wondering when you would, it was getting kind of annoying.”

“What? Oh, god, Margaery. Don’t say that.” Sansa groaned.

“What are you freaking out about?”

“Because I think those fucking drugs dislodged something in me and I realize I would actually really like to be with him. But he’s my best friend…. I seriously go a day without talking to him and that day is just total crap--so I will take him any way I can have him. I’m freaking out because what if I just made things irreparably weird between us, and that means I won’t have him _at all_ anymore?”

“First of all—I take offense to you calling _him_ your best friend.”

“Well, then don’t steal my brother and move back to The Reach, you traitor.”

“Second of all, the boy was stationed at the end of the world and you two still found a way to be even more a part of each other’s lives than the people standing right next to you, so I seriously doubt you’ll be rid of him.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Third of all—did it _seem_ irreparably weird between you?”

“Afterwards—maybe just for me, and maybe just because I was worried _he_ thought it was.”

Margaery hummed. “Did it seem weird while you were doing it?”

“No, not at all, not any of the times.”

Sansa could practically hear Margaery’s eyes widen through the phone line. “There was _more than one time_!?”

“Um…”

“Get it, Sansa! How many more?”

“You’re no help.” Sansa chuckled slightly. “Hanging up now.”

“No wait, Sans.” Margaery stopped her from pulling the phone away. “It’s weird now for you because you’re worried it’s weird now for him. Listen, I don’t bet money, but if I did, my first bet would be that he’s worried the same about you. But maybe when you clear all that mess away, it won’t be weird for either one of you.”

Hope seeped into Sansa’s voice. “You think so?”

“You two are—and I’m loathe to admit this—best friends. You’re usually on the same page. And not just on what to do after it’s happened, but probably on wanting it happen in the first place.”

“Thanks, Marg.” Sansa smiled and sighed in relief.

“Now that I’ve helped you with that,” Margaery purred. “How ‘bout telling me how many more times?”

 

 

“Call Theon Greyjoy!” Jon nearly screamed into his phone’s hands-free device in the car.

“Hey, Snow.” Theon answered on the second ring. “How was the Three-Eyed Raven?”

“You suck, Greyjoy! You really, truly SUCK!”

“Whoa, hey.” Theon began defensively. “I know I’ve done a lot of shit things in my life, so which one are you blaming me for now?”

“You know very well what I’m blaming you for!’” Jon shouted, completely furious. “How could you do that? I took Sansa up there with me!”

“Well, good. She seems a little out of sorts since she came back from King’s Landing, maybe she could use a little direction.”

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Theon.” Jon seethed. “You’re really still trying to tell me the Three-Eyed Raven is about what we want to _do with our lives_?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Oh, and so that’s why you took your _girlfriend_ up there with you?” He snapped.

“Yeah. I was unhappy at Dreadfort Industries, and Ros hated her job at Baelish Bank, so we went up there and I dreamt about building wooden boats and she dreamt about colorful clothes.” Theon confirmed. “That’s why we’re both at Trident University, me in the Nautical Engineering program, her in the Textiles program…..and we couldn’t be happier.”

Jon shook his head, unsure if he should really believe what he was hearing. “So, the two of you _didn’t_ have sex?”

“No, the drugs are supposed to show you…..” Silence. And that’s when Jon knew this was gonna be bad. “Wait, you and Sansa had sex?”

Jon gulped. “No, um, no it was just a question—“

Jon’s false denial was cut off by deep rumbling laughter coming over the line.

“Oh, my gods! You and sweet little Sansa Stark did the nasty while tripping on the Three-Eyed Raven!” Theon took a huge breath. “Or in your case the One-Eyed Raven.”

“Theon, come on, man.” Jon implored. “It’s been a really weird morning.”

“No, see,” Theon began, barely containing his amusement. “It was supposed to show you what you want to do, and apparently what you want to do……is Sansa.”

Jon grimaced as Theon burst into another round of laughter.

“THEON.”

“Oh, what, Snow? I’m just messin’ with ya.” He sobered slightly. “Like it’s _news_ to you that you want Sansa.”

“It _IS_ news to me that I want Sansa!”

“Seriously?” Theon responded, deeply incredulous. “How is it possible that you didn’t know that?”

“Apparently, I’m coming to the realization that I might be a moron.”

“Huh.” Theon uttered. “Well, supposedly, the Raven’s never led anyone astray before. Maybe the reason you didn’t dream about what would make you happy was because you didn’t have to--it was already in the cave with you.”

Jon had to pull the car over to the side of the road and clench his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

“Jon?” Theon’s voice softly cut through Jon’s inner thoughts. “You truly didn’t realize, man?”

“Greyjoy? Have you ever known something, like _known it deep in your bones_ ….and still not realized it until someone else pointed it out to you?”

“No.” Was Theon’s swift reply. “But I’m not as good at all that profound shit as you are, Snow.”

“Do you think Sansa feels the same way?”

“Hang on.” Theon stated, and Jon heard rustling on the other end as Theon called to another. “Hey, baby? Do you think Sansa’s in love with Jon?”

He heard a female voice echo through. “ _Sansa Stark with Jon Snow? Fuck yeah, she is. Probably hasn’t admitted it yet, even to herself. Why?”_

Jon piped up loudly. “No, Greyjoy, do NOT tell her!”

Theon either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. “They fucked in the cave last night.”

Jon heard a feminine laugh sound loudly. _“The Raven cave? Woo-hoo. Good job, Jonny-boy!”_

“She’s laughing.” Theon stated to Jon.

“Yeah, I fucking get that, man.” Jon hissed.

“She wants to talk to you.”

“No, do NOT put her on the—“

“Hiya, Jon.” She greeted cheerily.

Jon grinned despite himself. “Hello, Ros.”

“Listen, babe. Most girls wanna fuck you when they look at you.” She began without shame. “Hell, I’d still like to take a run at you if Theon ever gave me a free pass—he’s shaking his head that he won’t, though—but no one else looks at you the way Sansa does.”

Jon took a deep breath, frightened yet hopeful. “How does she look at me?”

“The way I’d look at Greyjoy if he weren’t such a fucking idiot.” She purred with laughter. “And the way those folks of Sansa and Robb look at each other.”

Jon’s smile nearly split his face.

 

 

Tuesday came and Sansa nearly wept when she got a voicemail from Jon, apologizing profusely but still cancelling the lunch date they had always had in the months since he got back into town.

Her face was so pale and her stomach clenched so badly in fear and sadness that her coworkers asked if she was sick, and she couldn’t even finish the yogurt she had managed to scrounge from the office fridge for her lunch.

It was a good thing she barely touched the yogurt, though. Because around 2pm, she smelled something delicious and looked up from her work to see a Styrofoam box sitting on her desk in front of her.

“From Hot Pie’s.” Jon grinned down at her, dressed in a blue suit jacket and khaki trousers. “It’s a little late, I know. But my interview didn’t get out until about half hour ago, so I’m glad I cancelled rather than risked standing you up at the restaurant.”

She was so shocked to see him, but then a slow smile crept on her face and her eyes lit up. “It’s okay. At least you called and—wait, _interview_?”

“Yeah.” He straightened the too-short tie she rarely ever saw him wear. “I just got a job.”

She laughed in surprise. “Jon, that’s great. Doing what?”

“Well, I’ll still be a civilian, and still be able to have lunch with you.” He assured her. “But it’s tied-in to The Night’s Watch. I’ll be a career-counselor to the Brothers leaving the service. Try to help them figure out what they want to do with their lives. Maybe even help a few of them find some actual work.”

She gave him a small wink. “So that they won’t have to take hallucinogenic drugs in caves?”

“Exactly.” He laughed genuinely, then got shy. “Although if it turned out for them the way it turned out for me, I still might recommend it.”

She was shy in return, chewing on her lip as her eyelashes fluttered. “Well, maybe you could send someone here. My boss is looking for someone as I’m gonna be cutting back my hours.”

“You are?” He cocked his head in surprise.

“Yeah, I met with an advisor from Winterfell University yesterday and signed up for some classes.”

His forehead creased. “More school?”

“Yeah, but classes I’m actually interested in this time.” She smirked. “When we were up with the Children of the Forest—even though I was outwardly making fun of them—I kept thinking they were sort of interesting in their customs and beliefs. Then I remembered that I liked my anthropology classes when I took them in college, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it all weekend. So that’s what I signed up for.”

“Sans.” He laughed softly. “I think that’s wonderful.”

She nodded, grinning at him. “Well, it looks like we got what we needed from the Three-Eyed Raven after all.”

He nodded back to her. “Looks like we did.”

She was still sitting at her desk and he uncertainly stood in front of her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Um, my lunch hour was over at 12:30,” She began, gesturing toward the clock. “So I can’t really—“

“Oh yeah, right.” He pointed to the box. “Try to put that in the ‘fridge, and I….I will see you later, Sans.”

She nodded and gave a small wave as he turned and walked to the door. But before he went through it, she stopped him. “Jon?”

He turned around and she waved him back to her desk, standing as he reached her. “Yeah, Sans?”

She took a deep breath and a soft spark came into her eyes. “I could stay at this job, or get a job in anthropology, or at an accounting firm, or at a shoe store, or I could drive a taxi, or read peoples fortunes out on the street for loose change.” She beamed and shrugged her shoulders. “But whatever I do, I think I could be happy with my life…as long as I was with you.”

He stared at her, dumbfounded at her admission, and quirked his eyebrows. “Sansa, have you talked to Greyjoy lately? Or Ros?”

“No.” She shook her head, clearly confused. “Why?”

He moved as close to the edge of her desk as he possibly could and leaned over it, gently taking her face in his hand. “No reason.” He placed the softest, sweetest kiss on her lips.

The phone began to ring as he pulled back. The look on her face lit up the entire bland office.

“You should get that.” His head motioned to the phone still ringing on her desk. “Since we didn’t get to have lunch together, would you like to have dinner at my place?”

“Another action-comedy movie night?” She asked, hoping he’d respond in the negative.

“Actually, since you’re taking anthropology classes, I was kinda hoping we could determine, through research of course, if it was the drugs that made everything so good between us that night---or if it really is _just that good_ between us.” He took her hand and squeezed it slightly, tiny lightning bolts firing up both their nerve endings. “Though I’m pretty sure I’ve always known the answer.”

“Sansa?!” A voice from the back of the office called out. “Are you gonna get the phone?!”

She shrugged at Jon and gently slid her hand down his tie. “We’ll have to wait till tonight for the definitive conclusion.”

He walked backwards towards the door, smiling like an idiot while she took the call. “Dogswood Groomers, this is Sansa, how can I help you?”

He left the shop and bounded down the sidewalk, feeling lighter than air as he reached his car.

“JON!” He heard her voice call out and turned to see her practically skipping down the sidewalk toward him. Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him soundly on the mouth, her soft tongue tracing the seam of his lips.

He kissed her back, his arms circling her waist, tasting just how sweet and how eager she was. “Wow, okay, I tried to make that kiss in your office something you’d remember, but this one just blew it out of the water.”

She giggled sweetly, the sound music to both their ears. “Screw waiting till tonight. They already think I’m sick. I’m telling them that I’m going home. I’ll get my stuff and meet you at your place in twenty minutes.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear. “Finally, we know what the next move in life is.”

 

 


End file.
